Evil Edward Smut fest
by annaofthedawn
Summary: My best friend challenged me to write an Edward based smut, with an unknown female character.  There are no other Twilight characters in this.  Do not read if you don't want sexual content.  Stephanie Meyer owns Edward, I just made him do naughty things :
1. Chapter 1

**Teeth bared, Edward laughed manically. God, he loved the taste of virgins. The petite blonde's face frozen. She was beautiful, she tasted exquisite. Now he needed to quench another kind of thirst. A thought came into his brain. What would it feel like to take a virgins maidenhead then feast on her sweet blood. The thought send spears of desire shooting thorough his body. He needed to find the perfect woman. The venom pooled in his mouth as his imagination took flight. He looked up into the sky; the sun would soon begin to rise. He needed to go home.**

**Edward rushed back to his house, his cock throbbing with the thoughts rushing through his head. Banging his door closed behind him, he tore the trousers from his body and had his hard pulsating cock in his hand, gently squeezing the mushroom like head, then pumping down the shaft. His other hand reached down, cupping his balls, moving together with his other hand faster and faster, blonde hair, red hair, brunette – oh god brunette, his cock throbbed with the thought of the little brunette taking his large cock between her luscious lips, sucking her cheeks in and pulling towards the head which popped out of her mouth with a loud popping sound, her tongue travelling over the slit, round the head, then trailing a sliver of her warm saliva underneath to the base of his penis then using her had to pump him a couple of times before using her mouth on his again. He felt the head of his cock against the back of her throat, and came violently. Edward opened his eyes, and drew in a deep breath, wow; if it's this good just thinking about it, imagine what it's going to be like when I actually do it for real. With a smile on his face and a glint in his eyes, Edward went to the shower.**

**Edward looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good. Dark slacks, and a navy blue sweater that moulded itself to his well muscled chest and his messy bronze hair, falling over his forehead. He looked good and he knew it. Edward let himself out of his apartment, grabbing his wallet and keys before going town to his underground garage and getting into his silver Volvo.**

**He drove at his usual breakneck speed towards the overcast town, his mission today; to en to take a class at the University of Greengage. He had the capacity to be around humans, he could control his bloodlust, now he was going to be patient, to choose his next victim carefully. He wanted to find the perfect little virgin to fulfil his sick fantasies.**

**He proceeded into the building. As he was walking he smelt a delectable aroma, something that he had never come across. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, following the scent as he went.**

**He entered the classroom, and realised the scent lead he to a small, diminutive brunette, with no obvious features, but beautiful just the same. He sat down with the other students, awaiting the lecturer to begin.**

**So sweet, so innocent looking; the lecturer asked her a question about the sexual nature of one of the literary characters, and her flames burned bright in her cheeks with the blood rushing to the surface. He gripped the sides of the table lightly. God, she was gorgeous; he needed her!**

**Her name is Ellie, Ellie. She will be mine.**

**The class gathered their belongings at the end of the class, leaving quickly to get to their next, or their social hour. I meanwhile, lingered. Ellie was still ahead packing away her belongings. She dropped her pencil case on the floor and I rushed to retrieve it. She looked up from my hand, and caught her breath. I could see the fascination, shock and desire in her eyes. 'you dropped this' I say. 'th-th-thank y-y-you' she replied. I exhale gently. She smells my intoxicating aroma. 'you want to get out of her?' I leave her no time to decide, just pick up her bag and lead her out of the building and towards my car.**

**Leaving the university grounds with Ellie in the passenger seat, she spoke 'where are we going?' in her head I could hear her thoughts running the gauntlet _'what are you doing Ellie, how can you just get into some strangers car and drive off with him, what are you thinking?'_**

**The jumbled words of his victim swirled round his head, as her scent permeated his body. He glanced over at Ellie. She had a look of desperation on her face. On the one hand she knew that going into the car of some random stranger was a very bad idea, but she couldn't restrain herself. She had no control over the feelings that he brought forth in her. Some part of her knew that this was a very bad idea.**

**How true to thoughts of this insignificant human were. How true she was to understand that this was something that she was never going to get away from. Oh, the pleasure she will feel, will more than make up for the life that I will take.**

**Pulling into his underground garage, Ellie's adrenaline spiked. She was getting scared now, so much more pleasure for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward turned off the car and walked round to open the door for Ellie. She sat in the car, staring straight ahead. 'Are you coming up?' Edward asked, using his scent and smile to dazzle her. Ellie slowly got out of the car, while continuing to look into his mesmerising eyes. He held onto her hand while drawing her towards his home.

They entered his lounge, and he led her into the bedroom. He was past being evasive as to why she was here, she just didn't know that she wasn't going to leave here alive.

As they entered the bedroom, Ellie suddenly stopped 'I've never done this before,' she said looking worried. 'I know, don't worry, everything will be fine'. He pulled her against his stone cold chest and rubbed her back, dispelling her fear. Above her head, she didn't see the evil grin which took over his face, making him look like the monster that he truly was.

He started kissing her head slowly as to not alarm her, then slowly moving down to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her chin then solely settling on her lips; drawing out the kiss from that of exploration to passion. He allowed her to breathe while his lips took a journey over her neck, breathing in her fragrance, '_soon Edward_,' he thought. Ellie started breathing heavy, her arousal reaching his nose. My god, the scent of her arousal was even better than the scent of her blood. He reached up and pulled off her sweater; underneath she only wore a pale pink lacy bra. His lips made the journey down over her collarbones to the top of her lacy cups. There he pressed kisses over the edges before moving aside the confining cup and trailing his tongue over her already erect nipple. Ellie sucked in a deep breath and shivered. Nothing had ever felt like this. Edward ripped away the bra, and feasted on her luscious globes.

Ellie arched her back and moaned aloud; gripping his shoulders as he gorged upon her. Her hands roamed over his back until she came to the bottom of his top. Her fingers inched underneath and touched his back, pulling aside the fabric, bringing it up over his head. Seeing his chest for the first time she was overcome with lust. Edward then pulled her so that both of their chests were flush against each other; they each drew a deep breath.

Ellie was so flushed, that the cold stone feel of him didn't even register. Edward ran his hands over her bare back to the waist of her jeans opening them and pulling them down with her panties, once naked in front of him, she turned shy, looking into his eyes and seeing only lust and hunger she undid the buttons of his own jeans and in seconds he was standing naked in front of her. She inhaled sharply as she saw his hard length erect and ready for her. Her eyes took in every inch of him, and then her hand shyly reached out to touch his male organ for the first time. Its smooth velvety texture was like silk over steel, her fingers followed a path from base to tip, and there at the end, circling the head where a bead of moisture appeared. Ellie drew her finger in the moisture and brought the finger to her mouth, looking into Edwards's eyes as she sucked her digit.

Edward's eyes flared with heat, and he picked her up and threw her down onto the bed, deciding to test for himself if her arousal tasted better than it smelt. He kissed and lightly sucked his way down her body until he came to the apex of her thighs. He pushed legs open, and delved into her.

He took a deep breath and her heady scent infused his head, so he bent to taste her with his tongue. Ellie arched off the bed when his cold tongue touched for the first time her hot, wet sex. The taste was exquisite. He moved his tongue through her slit, tasting the honey from the source, and then running his tip over to her clit, moving round with the tip, then using the flat to lick over the engorged nub. Ellie's moans grew louder until suddenly she burst, with a cry her head burst with a million rainbows. Edward lapped until her breathing slowed, and he had consumed all of the juice that burst forth from her.

Finally he moved at speed, taking her with one thrust, she cried out as her virginity was breached, but soon gave way to the pleasure that resurfaced in her. Nothing had prepared him for that feeling. The monster surfaced inside of him, which could only dissipate with the drinking of her blood. He kissed her mouth feeling her tongue move parrying and thrusting imitating with their mouths the motions of their hips; he pushed in harder and harder, deeper and deeper. He looked into her eyes and said 'thank you for giving your life up to me' her eyes widened with fear, and she screamed as his sharp teeth broke the skin of her neck, thrusting faster as he drank her blood. The taste was more than he thought possible, he got harder and pummelled into her at vampire speed, just when the sweet girls last blood was swallowed he came violently, and licked the last few drops of blood from her neck, he pulled out of her and smiled. That was the best meal he had ever eaten. He closed his eyes and relaxed, saited and satisfied. Thinking about his next meal, maybe he's have a redhead this time.


End file.
